


The Child of Hope and Light

by moviefan_92



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Digimon/Human Relationships, Digital World, Drama & Romance, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: Post-Anime/2nd Movie. One-Shot.After BlackWarGreymon destroyed most of the Destiny Stones, the Digital World was left unstable. This allowed the evil Digimon known as GranDracmon to escape from the Dark Area. His power proves to be too great for the DigiDestined to handle. That's when Gennai approaches them with a proposition. He has discovered a way to defeat GranDracmon, and it requires the power of Hope and Light, along with a new type of Digivolution, and a few other requirements.Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Tragedy. Pairings: TK and Kari, Patamon and Gatomon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Rated for mild violence and slight sexuality.STORY COMPLETE





	The Child of Hope and Light

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This story was a long time in coming for me. It takes place shortly after the final battle with MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, and it's slightly AU, at least for the future seasons. The enemy Digimon that appears in this story is not one I made up. You can see a picture of him and read about him by using the link below. Just remember to take out the spaces when you paste the link. I should warn you though, a small part of this story is Tragedy, but it doesn't really have any relevance to the rest of the story and doesn't happen until the very end. Hope you like it.)
> 
> https://digimon.fandom.com/wiki/GranDracmon
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Originally posted on 10/13/11 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7460830/1/The-Child-of-Hope-and-Light>_**

 

 

**" THE CHILD OF HOPE AND LIGHT"**

The battle had been waging on for hours now. They were dealing with a force like no other. This enemy had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and had begun a reign of terror unlike anything the DigiDestined had ever seen.

More evil and sadistic than Daemon, more intelligent and cunning than MaloMyotismon, more powerful and stronger than Armageddemon, more dangerous and destructive than Apocalymon, GranDracmon was truly a force to be reckoned with. So large that he could wrap Azulongmon around his waist and use him as a belt, his size was only a small portion of what made him so powerful.

It was said that he possessed an undying body and a charmed voice that could tell tales that could cause any Angel type Digimon who subdued to it to fall. He already had a vast amount of evil Digimon at his disposal, and that wasn't even the extent of his army.

GranDracmon was, for all intent purposes, the Digimon Devil. He had been sealed away in the Dark Area located under the Net Ocean eons ago, but when BlackWarGreymon had nearly destroyed all the Destiny Stones, the border between the worlds had weakened, allowing GranDracmon to finally escape from the Dark Area.

Colossal in size, he appeared to be a centaur, but crossed with the body of a lion rather than a horse, and a long stream of golden hair as his tail. The jaws of sharks grew out of his knees, drool dripping from their fangs, and large bat wings protruded from his back, though it seemed unlikely that they'd be able to carry his giant body through the air. His head, though human in appearance, had horns growing out of his long blond hair and a mask covering the upper part of his face, hiding the evilness in his eyes.

So far, all those that had stood in his way since his release had fallen. Only the DigiDestined remained, being stronger than the average Digimon due to their partnership with their human companions. Yet only Omnimon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode were currently locked in combat with him while the others fought off his army consisting of evil Digimon such as Ogudomon, Reapermon, Snatchmon, and many others.

Omnimon and Imperialdramon flew around his head, as big and as annoying as flies to the Demon Beast Digimon. His lips curved into a sinister smile, revealing his fangs as he took great amusement at their futile attempts to try and stop him.

Crisscrossing through the air, Omnimon and Imperialdramon struck at the same time with their mighty swords.

" _Omni Sword!_ " Imperialdramon cried.

" _Transcendent Sword!_ " Omnimon cried.

Though the size of mere insects to GranDracmon, the two attacks from them left large gashes on his chest. Moving to the sides, they sliced off his arms as well, the two limbs dissolving into portions of data as they fell away. This didn't seem to bother GranDracmon in the least as the gashes on his chest instantly healed and his arms regenerated.

"This isn't working." Imperialdramon stated, pointing out the obvious. "It's just like the time we faced Kokomon while he was infected with that virus. He just keeps healing himself."

"Perhaps the legend is true and he does have an indestructible body." Omnimon commented. "If that's the case, then we're in real trouble."

GranDracmon chuckled. "I'm afraid it would be quite impossible for you to defeat me, even if I didn't have such abilities." He told them, speaking in a soothing gentlemanly demeanor that simply radiated evil with each word. "It would be much better if you joined me."

"Don't listen to that clown!" Davis Motomiya shouted. "He's got nothing on us!"

"I think you have that backwards." Ken Ichijouji replied. "Our attacks aren't doing anything to him."

"And whatever damage we do is instantly healed." Added Taichi Kamiya, known as Tai for short. He glanced at his fellow DigiDestined, Yamato Ishida. "You have any ideas, Matt?"

The blond shook his head. "I've got nothing. Maybe we'd stand more of a chance if the others could actually help."

His thoughts turned to the remaining members of the DigiDestined. Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, known as "Izzy" to his friends, Joe Kido, Yolie Inoue, and Cody Hida were battling GranDracmon's minions with their partner Digimon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. Each of their partner Digimon had Digivolved and DNA Digivolved to the highest levels they had achieved, yet they were still outnumbered and outmatched by GranDracmon's army. Davis, Ken, Tai, and Matt's own partner Digimon, Veemon, Wormmon, Agumon, and Gabumon, being the strongest of the DigiDestined, had DNA Digivolved together to Imperialdramon and Omnimon, the former going a step forward to advance to his Fighter Mode and then his Palafin Mode, and were battling GranDracmon. But even if they had all been together, the odds of defeating GranDracmon still weren't in their favor.

"I don't know why you continue this pointless battle." GranDracmon told the two Mega level Digimon. "I could offer you so much more. If you would only serve me, we could rule both the Real World and the Digital World."

Omnimon raised his arm, pointing his cannon at the evil Digimon. "Here's my answer.  _Supreme Cannon!_ "

Imperialdramon's chest opened and a large gun came out as it did in his Fighter Mode when using his  _Giga Crusher_. "And here's mine.  _Imperial Cannon!_ "

The two of them fired, hitting GranDracmon right in the face. When the smoke cleared, a portion of GranDracmon's head had been blown away, but it immediately healed, leaving him unharmed.

"You fools are becoming a nuisance." He commented. "Why do you continue to fight me? I can see the darkness in your hearts."

"There's no darkness." Imperialdramon snapped, feeling insulted.

GranDracmon simply smiled knowingly. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You both have potential to become agents of Darkness. Imperialdramon, from your Ultimate form you could Dark Mega Digivolve to BlackImperialdramon. And Omnimon, your Rookie forms are Agumon and Gabumon. Agumon can choose to become SkullGreymon as his Ultimate form, and Gabumon can choose to become ShadowWereGarurumon as his Ultimate form. These are Dark stages, and as long as those forms exist in your DigiCode, I can access it.  _Eye of the Gorgon!_ "

A third eye appeared on his forehead. Imperialdramon and Omnimon unintentionally looked into this eye and a dark aura surrounded them.

GranDracmon chuckled. "Yes, gaze into my evil eye _._  It will imprison your hearts in darkness."

Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken raised their DigiVices.

"Don't give in!" Davis cried.

"Fight against it!" shouted Ken.

Their DigiVices began glowing and shot out beams of light, striking their partner Digimon. The dark auras faded from around them, freeing them from GranDracmon's control. The evil Digimon frowned and turned towards the humans.

"You humans are real pests, and you need to be exterminated.  _Death Scream!_ "

He unleashed the wails of the underworld. The sounds of countless wicked and tormented souls echoed all around them. Both Digimon and humans covered their ears and cried out along within the voices.

"Enough!" Imperialdramon cried, his voice going by unheard over the wails.

Flying towards GranDracmon, he stabbed the Omni Sword into one of the shark jaws growing out of his knees. The wails stopped and the shark mouth snapped at Imperialdramon, its sharp teeth as big as a large pine tree in comparison.

Imperialdramon pulled his sword free and dodged away from the snapping jaw. "I don't understand. My sword should reset and clear his data configuration."

GranDracmon grinned. "Such attacks are useless against me."

Tai swore. "This isn't working. We need to try something else. He's a Demon Beast type Digimon, maybe an Angel type will be more effective. Where are Kari and TK?"

"They're still not back yet." Matt replied. "Gennai said they'd be gone for at least an hour. We have to hold him off until then."

Matt's little brother, Takeru, and Tai's little sister, Hikari, called TK and Kari for short, were the two remaining members of the DigiDestined who had been called away from the battle a while ago by the human-like digital life form known as Gennai. Upon learning of GranDracmon's escape from the Dark Area, he had begun searching for a way to stop him. His research had revealed that the power of Hope and Light were needed, so he had summoned the DigiDestined; TK being the one to hold the Crest of Hope while Kari held the Crest of Light.

Several miles away, he stood with the two DigiDestined and their partner Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon. He had just revealed to them what he had discovered, leaving both humans and their Digimon partners speechless.

"You can't be serious." Gatomon replied. "Gennai, this is no time for jokes."

Gennai shook his head. "I'm afraid this is no joke. It's the only known way to banish GranDracmon to the Dark Area once again."

TK waved his hands in the air. "Wait a minute, back up and explain this to me again. How exactly is this going to work? Just what exactly is this type of Digivolution?"

Gennai sighed. "All right, it's called Bio-Merge Digivolution. It's similar to DNA Digivolution, only it's between you and your partner Digimon."

"And it will allow TK and I to Digivolve with our Digimon?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes, your Digimon will instantly be able to Digivolve straight to their Mega forms, only they'll be much stronger than they would be if they reached those forms naturally. They'll be drawing power and sharing strength from the two of you, making them several times greater than other Digimon, even those of the same species."

"I still don't understand." TK replied. "Even if Kari and I do this Bio-Merge Digivolution, how will it allow us to…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Knowing what the boy meant, Gennai answered, "While you're merged with your Digimon, their DataCode will contain human DNA, making them part human as well. If the legend is true, then this is the only way. We need the power of Hope and Light."

"We'll we be able to separate again?" Gatomon asked, slightly worried.

"Of course, just like you would if you DNA Digivolved."

"But there's no time." Patamon pointed out. "Even if the legend is true, we won't have the time. GranDracmon will have destroyed everything by then."

Gennai nodded in agreement. "This is true, but I have figured out a way to work around it." He waved to someone behind the humans and Digimon. "You can come on out now."

TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon turned around to see twelve Digimon walking towards them. They looked like hooded scarecrows growing out of the tops of alarm clocks. In the eyes of the two humans, each of these new Digimon looked exactly alike. But that was simply because they were the same species. It was the same in the Digimon's eyes, they couldn't tell the difference between one human or another.

"These guys are known as Clockmon." Gennai explained. "They're the managers of Space and Time in the Digital World. Their power was strongest from 1900 to 1999, but together they still have the ability to manipulate time."

One of the Clockmon stepped forward. "Together, the twelve of us can create a Data Field where we can control time. We'll be able to turn one hour into one year."

TK tapped his chin. "So, you're saying that a year will pass by for us, but only an hour will pass by outside the Data Field?"

The Clockmon nodded. "That's correct."

"That's weird." Gatomon commented.

"Not really." Said Gennai. "Remember, before Apocalymon synced the time vortex between the Real World and the Digital World, a full day in the Digital World was equal to a minute in the Real World."

One of the Clockmon crossed his arms. "As the mangers of time, that really messed around with our calculations."

Another Clockmon whacked him over the head with his hammer. "There are more important things to worry about right now."

"He's right." Gennai agreed. He turned back to the DigiDestined. "We've wasted enough time. You can discuss this further once you're inside the Data Field. Are you ready?"

TK shuffled his feet. "I guess so."

Kari shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, ok…"

Gennai nodded. "All right, then lets do this. Clockmon!"

"Yes, sir!"

The twelve Clockmon took their positions. Forming a circle large circle 200 feet in diameter, they stood in the exact positions as the numbers of a clock. Raising their hammers, they began twirling them clockwise as the hands on their clocks spun around. The ground began glowing in the circle they formed, creating a large bubble of light around the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Then a thick fog filled the bubble, and the Data Field was in place.

TK and Kari looked around. They couldn't see anything outside the Data Field, and Gennai had assured them that no one could see in; the fog wouldn't allow it.

"This is weird." TK muttered, examining the place where the Data Field ended.

He almost reached his hand through it, but Patamon quickly stopped him. "NO DON'T! Remember what Gennai said. If you stick your hand outside the fog, your body's age will be thrown off."

TK quickly pulled his hand back. He had been so fascinated by the Data Field that he  _had_  forgotten. The idea of having a hand that was a year younger than the rest of his body wasn't that appealing, even though it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"We shouldn't waste time either." Kari told him. "Remember, our friends are still fighting GranDracmon."

"True," Gatomon replied, "but don't forget, a year in here is only an hour out there. That means a day in here is… uh… um… I have no idea, but I'm actually curious about this now. Remind me to ask Ken when we get out of here."

The others chuckled, but the laughter was soon replaced with awkward silence. The four of them looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

"So…" TK muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess we should get started then…"

"Yeah…" Kari replied.

TK took out his DigiVice. "Guess I'll go first." He looked at his partner Digimon. "You ready, Patamon?"

The little Digimon nodded. "Ready whenever you are."

TK held up his DigiVice and cried out, " _Bio-Merge Activate!"_

Light burst from his DigiVice, surrounding him and Patamon.

" _Patamon Bio-Merge to… Seraphimon!_ "

The light faded away, and TK and Patamon were gone. In there place stood the Mega form of Patamon. They hadn't seen this form since they had faced Kokomon, or Cherubimon as he was really called.

"Wow, it worked." Said Gatomon, staring at the Celestail Angel Digimon in awe.

Kari was equally as astonished. "How do you feel?"

Seraphimon examined himself. "Incredible!" he said, speaking in a voice that was a cross between TK and Patamon, quite different from how he spoke the last time he had reached his Mega form. "It's like when I DNA Digivolved." He considered this for a moment. "Well, TK never DNA Digivolved, but Patamon did… or, um… well, you know what I mean. It's kind of hard to distinguish between the two of us since we're the same person now. We're not TK and Patamon anymore. We're one."

"That's cool." Kari commented. She suddenly felt more excited and less nervous. "Wanna give it try, Gatomon?"

The cat-like Digimon nodded. "You bet."

Kari mimicked TK from earlier. " _Bio-Merge Activate!_ "

" _Gatomon, Bio-Merge to… Ophanimon!_ "

When the light faded, another Celestial Angel Digimon stood where Kari had Gatomon had once stood. She was rather surprised by this new form she had taken. The last time Gatomon had reached her Mega form, she had become Magnadramon. She had known that Ophanimon was a more powerful alternate form she could take, but she had thought that it was beyond her reach.

"Wow, check me out!" she gasped, speaking in a voice that was a mixture of Kari and Gatomon. "An entirely new form! This is amazing! And check out this cool javelin and shield!"

"That is amazing." Seraphimon agreed. "I wish I had an awesome weapon like that." Then he began shifting uncomfortably. "Although… um… I don't think you'll be needing them right now." He motioned to her new weapons.

The tone of his voice revealed his level of discomfort. He was most likely blushing beneath his helmet. Ophanimon began blushing beneath her own helmet as well.

"Y-Yes, I guess you're right."

Placing her javelin and shield on the ground, she took off her armored gloves, setting them down beside the holy weapons. Feeling self-conscious, she turned her back on Seraphimon and began removing her shoulder pads.

She suddenly tensed up when she felt Seraphimon's arms encircle her from behind, holding her in a comforting embrace. "There's no need to rush. We have an entire year in here."

Ophanimon struggled to find her voice. "T-That's true, but it will most likely take several attempts."

She felt his hold on her tighten, but in a comforting way. "You're trembling. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Nervous?"

"It doesn't matter. This is our duty, so I shall do what is necessary." In an attempt to appear more courageous, she removed his arms from her. "It's to save both worlds."

She reached up and began to remove her helmet, but gasped in surprise when Seraphimon suddenly spun her around to face him. "Let me do that." he said.

He gently reached up and removed her helmet. This time it was his turn to gasp once he saw her face.

"What?" she asked worriedly. Digimon rarely, if ever, removed their accessories. What if she didn't even have a face beneath her helmet, as ridiculous as that sounded? Maybe she was just ugly. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Seraphimon replied, "it's just that, you look like her."

"Who?"

"Kari. You look like an adult version of Kari, but with different color hair."

Surprised, Ophanimon quickly removed his helmet. "You too. You look like TK." She blinked in confusion. "Is this because we've Bio-Merged?"

"I have no idea. Maybe." They stared at each other for a few moments, then Seraphimon reached up and touched her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Ophanimon blushed. "You're gorgeous."

Silence fell between them again. Seraphimon gently traced her lips with his thumb. Ophanimon blushed further, her bottom lips trembling as he traced it, and looked away, embarrassed. Were things always this awkward?

"Ophanimon, look at me." She did. "I don't want you to think of this as your duty or anything like that. That's not how I see it at all. I, um… we, I mean, me, TK me," he struggled to find the right words, "the human half of me, I, we, really love you. The Kari part of you, that is. TK loves you. I mean…" He looked frustrated, then spoke in only TK's voice. "Hikari Kamiya, I love you!"

Wetness appeared in Ophanimon's eyes as she took in his words. Then she struggled to find her own words. "I, we, love you as well. Or, rather…" she spoke only in Kari's voice. "Takeru Takaisha, I love you too."

A single tear ran down her cheek. Smiling, Seraphimon wiped it away and spoke in just Patamon's voice. "And I love you, Gatomon."

Ophanimon answered in Gatomon's voice as she leaned in to bring her lips to his. "I do too."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"We can't keep this up." Imperialdramon muttered, panting heavily. "We haven't even put a dent in this guy."

Omnimon looked equally as exhausted. "And any damage we have caused keeps healing."

GranDracmon smiled. "I must commend you for your refusal to give up. I really admire your determination and strength."

"Drop the act!" Davis shouted. "You nice guy façade isn't fooling anyone!"

GranDracmon glanced at him. "What façade? There's no reason we can't be civil towards each other. We may be enemies, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be polite."

Tai gritted his teeth. "Man, this guy's really beginning to get on my nerves."

"Yes," GranDracmon agreed, "this is getting rather tiresome. I think it's time to end this."

He raised his hands, his palms emitting masses of darkness. Black lightning flew at Imperialdramon and Omnimon, knocking them out of the air. They crashed to the ground and remained motionless.

GranDracmon smiled, but the grin was knocked off his face as several attacks hit him in the back of the head. The blasts did no visible damage other than knocking his head forward. He looked over his shoulder to see Ankylomon, Aquilamon, Garudamon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Zudomon coming to join the battle with their partners riding on their shoulders.

"We're here to help!" Sora cried.

"Sorry it took so long!" Cody added.

GranDracmon regarded them curiously. "I thought you'd have your hands full with my men."

"There's strength in numbers," Joe cried, trying to sound brave, "and we've got a lot of friends! They're taking care of your baddies."

Davis punched the air. "All right! Now we can really give this guy a run for his money!"

GranDracmon laughed. "We'll just see about that. If you really believe that you stand a chance, then you truly are delusional."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Back in the Data Field, the days had begun to blur together. Unable to see beyond the thick fog, to tell how much time passed outside. Since no was no night, there wasn't really any concept of time, but Seraphimon and Ophanimon had stopped thinking about it.

They had spent all their time in their Mega forms, still merged with their human partners. They spent most of their time making love and talking, partly because there wasn't anything else to do. Food and water wasn't a problem, since the Clockmon had spread out enough to allow a stream to flow through the Data Field and it was large enough that several trees bearing fruit were standing throughout the area, giving them plenty of nourishment. Gennai had been sure to choose a good location.

Though they didn't know how much time passed, somewhere around their forth month in the Data Field, Ophanimon finally began showing the signs they were hoping form. Her stomach had begun to swell with child, the very goal they were aiming for. Though Digimon were unable to reproduce other than multiplying their data, having merged with TK and Kari made them part human, allowing Ophanimon to conceive Seraphimon's child.

"The child of Hope and Light." Serpahimon whispered, stroking Ophanimon's stomach lovingly. "I wonder what type of being he'll be."

Ophanimon rested her hands on top of his. "We will love it regardless."

"Of course we will." Seraphimon agreed. " _All_  of us will."

Ophanimon knew he was referring to their human halves. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I am not sure. If it's a girl, I hope it's as beautiful as you."

"And if it's a boy, I hope it's as handsome as you. Hmm, I wonder how it's Digivolution will work."

Seraphimon kissed her stomach. "I don't care if it won't even be able to Digivolve at all, although it probably will. I don't see how else it'd be able to defeat GranDracmon."

Ophanimon frowned. "I don't want my baby fighting that monster."

Seraphimon took her hand. "Nor do I, love, but if we don't, then the both the Real World and the Digital World will be destroyed along with us and our child."

Ophanimon sighed. "I know, I know, but I still don't like it." She looked out at the fog separating them from the rest of the world. "Do you think our friends are all right?"

Her mate put his arm around her and held her close. "Do not think of them now. It will only upset you and make you worry. That won't be good for the baby. We can't do anything for them now. Let us just enjoy the moment."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Yes, my love." She replied, pulling him in for a kiss.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Enough!" GranDracmon finally roared, sounding aggravated. "You foolish Digimon don't know when you're beat. I'll make you suffer for your defiance. Once I rule both worlds, I'll give you all a slow painful death. And once you're reborn, I'll do it again and again, over and over. You'll suffer every pain possible, go through every death imaginable, and then it'll start all over again."

"We're not afraid of you!" Garudamon yelled.

"Yeah, we're taking you down!" Lillymon agreed.

GranDracmon raised his hand. "You fools! Feel my power!  _Crystal Revolution!_ "

The six Digimon instantly turned to ice crystals. Their partners cried out the names of their Digimon as they watched them freeze over.

GranDracmon lowered his hand and smiled. "There, that takes care of that." He turned towards the DigiDestined. "And now to take care of you. Luckily humans stayed dead once their killed, so I won't have to deal with you anymore."

Davis pointed at him. "You big bully, I'll show you a thing or two!"

GranDracmon took a step towards him, towering at least a mile over the new DigiDestined leader. "You think so? I'll deal with you all in one blow."

He raised his large foot to stomp down on them all at once. His foot was so massive that there was no way they could avoid being crushed.

" _Omega Blast!_ "

The attack struck GranDracmon, doing next to no damage, but it got his attention. Turning towards the source, he saw Omnimon getting to his feet. "So, you still have some fight left in you, eh?"

"As long as there's breath in my body." Omnimon told him.

"That goes double for me." Imperialdramon replied, also getting up.

GranDracmon glanced back and forth between the two and smiled. "Very well, I suppose I can play with you for a little while longer."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Back in the Data Field, nine months had passed since Ophanimon had become pregnant. Now she was crying out as labor pains swept through her. She had been in labor for a good six hours now, yet the child still hadn't been born. The part of her mind that was Kari let her know that human childbirth could last for over twelve hours, but it may be different since Ophanimon wasn't completely human right now.

Seraphimon was out of his mind with worry. He had no idea what to do, and the TK part of his mind was just as clueless. He wanted to ease his mate's pain, but she wouldn't even let him come near her, shouting that it was his touch that had put her in this condition in the first place, and she didn't want him to put his hands on her again.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Ophanimon demanded. "I'm going to kill Gennai for making me do this!" Her eyes shifted to Seraphimon. "And that goes double for you for putting me in this condition!"

Seraphimon winced, even though he knew it was the labor pains talking rather than Ophanimon herself. He wanted to go to her, but instead his gaze shifted to her javelin resting beside her. The last time he had tried to get near her, she had used her  _Eden's Javelin_  attack on him. How was he supposed to help if she wouldn't even let him near her?

"OH MY MON!" Ophanimon wailed as another labor pain hit her. "IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!"

She subconsciously sat up and squatted down. Without thinking of the consequences, Seraphimon rushed to support her. Ophanimon didn't attack him this time. Instead she wrapped her arm around him to support herself and… laid an egg.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

GranDracmon frowned as he sensed something. Turning in the direction the Data Field was in, he frowned.

"What's this? I feel something strange coming from over there."

Tai glanced in the direction GranDracmon was looking in. That was the place Gennai had warned them to keep GranDracmon away from. "Oh great, now what?"

The evil Digimon looked mildly irritated. "Something fishy is going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is."

He began heading in that direction, covering a great distance with each step. Omnimon and Imperialdramon quickly flew into his path to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the latter asked.

"We're not done here." Omnimon added.

"Get out of my way!" GranDracmon snarled, swatted the two out of the sky.

Omnimon and Imperialdramon went crashing to the ground. With their power depleted, they DeDigivolved down to their In-Training stages.

Completely ignoring them and the DigiDestined, GranDracmon began heading in the direction of whatever it was he was sensing. He reached his destination in under a minute and looked down at the circle of Clockmon around the Data Field.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

The Clockmon flinched, visibly shaking in fear, but they refused to answer. They had to maintain the Data Field, and it would take all twelve of them to do so. If he found out what they ere doing, it would be all over.

GranDracmon frowned in disapproval. He didn't like what he was sensing from within the Data Field, and he was becoming annoyed with all this defiance. If they wouldn't answer him, then he had no use for them.

"Very well then. If you choose to stay silent, then you shall remain silent."

He waved his hand, unleashing a wave of darkness. The Clockmon cried out as the wave of dark energy washed over them. They were instantly destroyed, their data scattering apart to be reconfigured in Primary Village.

With the Clockmon gone, the Data Field faded away, and time returned to normal. As the fog lifted, Seraphimon and Ophanimon appeared, the latter holding their DigiEgg.

"What's this?" GranDracmon asked. "Celestial Angel Digimon, eh. Good, this could prove to be rather interesting. But what kind of ruler would I be if I don't offer you the opportunity to join me."

"You're insane!" Ophanimon shouted. "We'd never join you!"

GranDracmon smirked. "The two of you stand before me without your battle armor on, and you say  _I'm_  insane. That's rather bold of you. And you shouldn't throw away my offer so quickly. Anyone can fall, even the most holy of Angel Digimon. In fact, Daemon and Lilithmon were once a Seraphimon and an Ophanimon, just as you two are now."

" _Hallowed Knuckle!_ " Seraphimon shouted, launching an orb of light at the evil Digimon.

The attack struck his shoulder, blasting a dent in it. It healed instantly, and GranDracmon looked down at the two Angel Digimon in disapproval. "So that's your decision? Very well then, you leave me no choice but to destroy you."

"Never!" Seraphimon took to the air, intent on defending his mate and, technically, still unborn child. His armor suddenly reappeared on his body as he unleashed his attack. " _Sylph Storm!_ "

He summoned fields of wind and launched them in shards at GranDracmon. The blades of wind tore through GranDracmon, but the attack only made him laugh. "You're attacks are useless against me. I'll recover from any damage you manage to inflict."

Seraphimon raised a hand to the sky. "Then I'll keep inflicting damage.  _Hallowed Ascension!_ "

Powerful bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, striking the evil Digimon. Regardless of his boast, the attack did seem to hurt him, but he recovered quickly.

" _Crystal Revolution!_ "

Like his fellow Digimon, Seraphimon became encased in crystal and dropped from the sky. Ophanimon moved quickly, managing to catch Seraphimon and still keep hold of their DigiEgg.

Setting him safely on the ground, she carefully put down the DigiEgg and summoned her armor and weapons. " _Eden's Javelin!_ " Her javelin unleashed a ray of rainbow light, shattering the crystal prison surrounding Seraphimon. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Be careful, Ophanimon, he's very powerful."

"We'll face him together."

"But what of our child?"

Ophanimon smiled. "Our human counterparts can take care of it."

The two Angel Digimon began glowing, and TK and Kari fell out of their bodies.

"Seraphimon/Ophanimon!" the humans cried out.

"The two of you stay here." Seraphimon told them, his voice restored to its natural state.

"Protect our child." Said Ophanimon, her voice having changed as well.

The two took to the air to face the evil Digimon.

" _Excalibur!"_  Seraphimon shouted, striking GranDracmon with the holy sword generating from the armor on his right forearm.

The attack cut GranDracmon in half, and Ophanimon followed up by attacking with her  _Eden's Javelin_. A wound appeared in the evil Digimon's chest, but he just laughed.

"It's useless. I can't be beaten." His body healed once again, emphasizing his point.

"This isn't working." Seraphimon muttered.

"Lets combine our powers and attack together." Ophanimon suggested.

She held her hands out in front of her as Seraphimon moved behind her and raised his arms. " _Strike of the Seven Stars!_ "

" _Sefirot Crystal!_ " Ophanimon cried.

Seven fiery spheres of sacred light appeared in a circle in front of the two of them from Seraphimon's attack and ten rainbow crystals in a Sefirot formation appeared in the center of this circle of spheres. The attacks flew towards GranDracmon, exploding against his chest in a powerful blast of holy light. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing, but a massive hole was left in his entire upper torso.

"We did it." said Ophanimon in surprise.

"Don't count on it." GranDracmon replied. "Though I must admit that your attack was rather impressive, you've still accomplished nothing." The large gaping hole in his upper body closed; he was completely healed. "It's my turn now."

With a flick of his wrist, he unleashed his dark power and the two Angel Digimon fell from the sky. They crashed painfully to the ground and remained motionless, though they managed to maintain their Mega forms.

"Oh no, they're hurt!" Kari cried.

"Why can't the bad guys ever play fair?" TK commented.

"We've got to do something, but what?"

Her answer came from the DigiEgg she held. A crack appeared on it, emitting a shining golden light from inside. TK and Kari's attention shifted to the egg as more cracks appeared over it.

"Our egg." TK whispered in awe. "It's hatching."

The light emitting from the DigiEgg caught GranDracmon's attention, but he recoiled away from it. "What is this?"

The eggshell shattered and Kari suddenly found herself holding an infant. It resembled an ordinary baby with multiple angel wings and markings on its body. The baby blinked, looking up at the two humans that held it, then its gaze shifted towards the giant Digimon standing before them.

The baby's body began glowing with a holy light, its wings providing the greatest amount of light. The entire area lit up with holy light, illuminating the darkness. GranDracmon stumbled away from the light, unable to handle its intensity.

"What is this light! What are you doing?"

Ophanimon forced herself to sit up. "Feel the power of Hope and Light."

"Stop it!" GranDracmon demanded, backing away. "Stop it right now!"

Beams of light began shooting out of the infant's body, distorting the space around GranDracmon. Drifting backwards, his body began to sink into the distorted space.

"No, I won't go back there! You can't seal me away again!"

His declaration was met by an even greater flash of light. He roared loudly as he sank completely into the distorted space, and then he was gone.

The light faded away and the distorted space returned to normal. GranDracmon had vanished completely, the only traces of him being the trail of destruction he had left behind.

With the evil Digimon gone, the effects of his dark powers began to disappear. The crystal prisons encasing the partner Digimon vanished, reuniting them with their human companions. None of them knew what had happened, but even from this distance, they had been able to see GranDracmon's giant form disappear.

Heading over to the place where GranDracmon had disappeared, they found TK, Kari, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon, the latter two looking rather beaten up, but ok.

"You guys all right?" Yolie asked. "What happened?"

"It's ok." TK told them. "It's over. GranDracmon is gone."

"Thanks to this little guy." Said Kari, cradling the baby in her arms.

The others crowded in around them. "Aw, he's so cute!" Mimi cried. "Where'd he come from?"

Seraphimon and Ophanimon supported each other as they walked over to join them. "He's our son." The former replied.

The DigiDestined looked at the Angel Digimon. "Seraphimon," said Izzy, "and…" he checked his Digimon Analyzer, "… and Ophanimon. You say he's your child?"

"Whose Ophanimon?" Ken asked.

"According to my Digimon Analyzer, she's Gatomon's alternate Mega form."

The wheels in DemiVeemon's head began turning. "Hey, wait. Gatomon's alternate Mega form? That means Ophanimon is… And Seraphimon is Patamon's Mega form… And they're his parents… That means that…"

His mouth dropped open in horror and the color drained from his face as he figured it out. Then he fell over in a dead faint.

Matt looked confused. "But wait, how could they have a child? Digimon can't reproduce like humans do."

"I believe I can explain that." Gennai had reappeared, calmly walking towards the group of children and Digimon. "In my search to find a way to defeat GranDracmon, I discovered that the only way he could be stopped was with the combined power of Hope and Light. Using a new type of Digivolution, TK and Kari managed to merge with Patamon and Gatomon, making them part human. This allowed them to conceive a child."

"That fast?" asked Cody.

"We used several Clockmon to speed up the process. Sadly it seems as if they hadn't survived GranDracmon's attack."

Joe scratched his head, trying to figure this out. "So… Seraphimon, TK, Ophanimon, and Kari are the parents. So he's like 1/4 their kid."

"No!" snapped TK. "He's completely our kid. All four of share an equal part in this. Where just as much his parents as any of ours are to us."

Things began to click together inside Tai's head. "Hey, wait a minute. Your kid… That means you and my sister…" He grabbed TK by the shirt. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE CREEP! I OUTTA BEAT YOUR FACE IN!"

Kari grabbed her brother's arm. "Tai, let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Like hell he didn't! You're too young for this, Kari! You  _both_  are! How dare you take advantage of my sister!"

"He didn't take advantage of me, Tai! It was completely mutual! I love him and he loves me! Now let him go!"

It took the combined effort of Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Cody to pull Tai off TK and restrain him. They finally managed to get him to calm down, but he looked far from happy.

Being a little slow on the uptake, Davis looked confused with the situation. "Hold up. I think I'm missing something here. What's Tai so upset about?"

Ken sighed; Davis could really be an idiot sometimes. "Just think about it. In order to allow Seraphimon and Ophanimon to conceive a child, TK and Kari merged together with their partner Digimon, essentially making them the same person. That baby is genetically the child of  _all four_  of them."

Though it took longer than it did with Tai, Davis slowly began to comprehend the situation, and just what this meant for the girl he had a crush on. With it came that realization that Kari had said the dreaded 'L' about his rival. Like DemiVeemon, his mouth dropped open and the color drained out from his face, then he too fainted.

"Idiot." Yolie muttered, looking down at their so-called leader. Turning back to the baby, she gently reached out to touch him, and the baby grabbed at her finger. "He's so sweet." She looked up at all four parents. "So what are you going to name him?"

The four of them looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we talked about it," said Seraphimon, "and as the Bringer of Light, we wanted to give him a name suitable to his title."

Ophanimon nodded as she reached down and affectionately touched the baby's soft cheek with her finger. "His name is Lucemon."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Yes, their child is Lucemon, and we all know what becomes of him. Being part human would also explain why he simply has different Modes rather than actual Digivolutions. And to answer a few questions, no Lucemon's parents are not THEE Seraphimon and Ophanimon that become the rulers in Season 4. No, there's not going to be a sequel explaining how Lucemon goes bad, he just goes mad with power as explained in Frontier. Lucemon just grows up and goes off on his own in the world, eventually becoming the head Demon Lord. That's the part that makes this story a Tragedy. The rest of it is adventurous and lovey dovey. I really liked the part where TK and Kari, while merged with Seraphimon and Ophanimon, were trying to confess their love for each other but kept having trouble distinguishing themselves from their Digimon, and vice versa. I just love the TK/Kari pairing. I know it never officially stated that the two got together at the end of the series, but I found out that the series had been redubbed, using their Japanese names, and on the final episode of the Filipino English dub, Tai's son refers to TK as "Uncle Takeru", meaning TK and Kari did end up together. I watched it too, and it's true, so Takari fans rejoice! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story. Leave me some reviews, and hopefully I'll see you again soon.)


End file.
